A Rose in Recovery
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: When Meghan, Scourge's sister decides that Rosy isn't all that bad, she makes a plan to help her become normal. After all, everyone needs a friend right? Even someone like Rosy, and Meghan decides that she is just the person to help her. But what will happen with the others after Rosy's big turning over a new leaf? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY CHARACTERS. IF I DID THEN THERE WOULD BE SCOUROSY, SONAMY AND SHADINE. BUT ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Meghan Meets Rosy

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

It was a normal day here in Moebius. Well as normal as it can be in our anti dimension, things had calmed down a lot in the past few months, after we stopped trying to take over Sonic's dimension. I had managed to get back in the, formerly, suppression squad's good graces. I had recently broken up with Fiona, but I managed to get in her good graces none the less. And I even found out that I have a sister. Meghan. Things went on pretty normally, I still had the most authority, since I was still technically king around here. I still lived in the old anti-Knothole castle along with all the others including Meghan.

After my sister had came back and explained to me why she left, I had her meet the others. I think she had a positive affect on everyone. She, Alicia and Fiona hit it off quickly, I think it was because of the mutual love for shopping. And she got the boys to like her by showing she could do anything she could, that she could take the heat. Plus I think that they just found her awesome to begin with. She had made friends with everyone I knew. Well almost everyone…

There was still one girl that she hadn't met, but knew about from me. That girl was none other than Rosy the Rascal. She was still the same crazy girl she had always been, and it didn't look like anything had caught up with her over the years. Now fifteen years old, she had become a young woman. She had gotten older, but that didn't mean that she had stopped trying to kill me. And to be honest, it was getting kind of old. I was always on my toes, but her being normal probably would hurt less than her being crazy.

* * *

"Hey bro!" Meghan called. She came down the stairs waving to me.

"Hey, sis. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, but, you seem a bit concentrated on something. I didn't think you could be concentrated on something for too long." she had said with a smirk.

Ahh, my little sister and her smart remarks. Some sister I have right? Yeah, exactly.

"Well, anyway, I'm heading out to take a walk. You wanna come?" she asked.

I thought about it.

"Sure, why not?"

She looked pleased.

"Good, because I thought I'd have to result to forcing you, but never mind that now. Come on." she said

"Alright, let's go already." I said.

We walked through the park, at her (forced) request and were strolling down the sidewalk, when I heard an all to familiar voice call out.

"Oh Scourgey, are you here?"

"Oh no…" I muttered.

Meghan and I turned to see Rosy standing there.

"Oh there you are." she then spotted Meghan and she tilted her head and smiled.

"And you have a new friend too…wonderful." she said.

She walked over to her and I was prepared to take off in a second if push came to shove. Though Meghan had been perfectly normal and smiled at her. I had told Meghan before about Rosy, and yet she still was not even the slightest bit nervous or scared. I knew Meghan could handle herself, but still, this was Rosy the Rascal we were talking about. Soon enough Rosy was right in front of us.

"Hello Scourgey." she said smiling, but I knew better.

"Oh, hey Rosy." I said in a bored tone.

She glared at me, and I could have sworn I saw her hand twitch, as if it was about to summon her mallet and smash to a pulp-if she could catch me that is.

"And who is this?" she said looking at Meghan. "Your new girlfriend?" she said that last bit with a hint of venom. The girl was a ticking time bomb. Before I could speak, Meghan beat me to it.

"Actually no, I'm his younger sister. I'm only younger than him by a year, but he still thinks I'm only his little sister and can't handle myself. I'm Meghan. It's nice to meat you Rosy." she said sweetly to Rosy.

Rosy put a smile on her face as she responded.

"It's so nice to meet you!" she said, then turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister Scourgey?" she asked me.

"Because I'm not crazy like you." I said to her.

That seem to be enough to set her off.

"You're so mean! I'll show you!" she yelled.

She brought out her green spiked mallet and started trying to hit me. I grabbed Meghan and dashed off avoiding narrowly getting smashed and losing Rosy in less than a second. I stopped with Meghan in tow in a small oasis area, that only I and Meghan knew about. Once we stopped I set her down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew we got away!" I said, chuckling in triumph.

I looked over to Meghan, but she looked annoyed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you do that to her? It was really mean, Scourge." she said.

I rolled my eyes, she couldn't be serious. Then I looked at the expression on her face. She was actually serious about this!

"Are you kidding me, Meghan. Have you forgotten what I told you about her!? She's crazy!"

"I don't think it's that she's crazy. I think it's that she need help. I can totally see that she's hurting, Scourge." she protested.

I couldn't believe that Meghan, my own flesh and blood was taking ROSY THE RASCAL'S side and defending her. And she was just a witness to her unstable, crazyness.

"Did you not just see her try and kill me with her giant hammer of death!? You know, the one with the spikes on it!?" I yelled.

"You were being mean to her! And if you know just how unstable she is, then why do you provoke her by being mean to her all the time!? Huh? You ever think of that!? That maybe if you weren't so mean towards her, that she might not try and kill you all the time. You ever think of that, huh? Do you?" Meghan said.

For the first time in years, I was actually speechless. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I just couldn't say anything.

Meghan gave me a sad and disappointed look.

"Yeah, I thought so." she sighed heavily and crossed her arms, while shaking her head from side to side.

I looked away then back at her.

"I'll catch you later sis." I said.

"You can't just ignore this Scourge, not forever, you might try, but eventually you'll have to deal with this." she said.

"The day when Rosy the Rascal becomes normal, is when I'll deal with the problem." I said, before dashing off. And I could faintly here Meghan's voice calling me, but I didn't care. I just kept running, but I couldn't help but think about what she said as I ran…

* * *

**MEGHAN'S POV.**

Sigh. That's my brother. He always thinks he can just runaway from his problems. But one of these days he's gonna have to start facing his problems. I shook my head again as I began to walk away from the oasis area.

As I was walking, my ears twitched and I looked to my right.

"Crying?" I said to myself.

I walked closer to the sound and his behind some bushes, careful not to make a sound. Once I looked through the bush's leaves my eyes widened.

It was Rosy! But why is she crying?

I listened in s she spoke through sobs.

"Why? WHY!? Why can't he see that I just want him to like me!? What do I have to do?! WHAT!?" she screamed out to the sky.

I couldn't help but feel bad for her. All she wanted was someone to care about her, to have as a family of some sorts. Scourge had also told me about her cousin Anti Rob'O the Hedge, and how he went awol. Rosy just wanted to be more excepted and not just that girl that you hope you never have to deal with. She really was hurting on the inside. She was lonely and needed some type of love, any kind of love in her life. She needed help, and a lot of it, and probably some therapy. I stepped out from the bush in front of her, my decision set. I was going to help Rosy the Rascal.

Once I stepped out she gasped and shot up, looking like she would either take out her mallet or bolt and run.

"Wait, wait, it's okay! I wont hurt you, Rosy." I said.

She wiped her eyes and looked me suspiciously.

"But you're Scourgey's sister, don't you hate me just like him?"

I knew I saw her lip quiver as she said that sentence. The poor thing.

"No, I don't hate you. And if you'll let me, well, I'd like to be your friend." I said.

She looked completely shocked.

"R-really?" she stammered. "You actually want to be my friend?"

"Not just me. I want to help you make friends with the others, and with my brother too." I explained.

"Really, even Scourgey!? You'd do that for me?" she said tearing up again.

"Yeah, but it wont be all that easy. Okay, you'll have to work extra hard though, and trust me, alright?" I asked her.

She seemed to think about it for a second.

"Alright then…Meghan, I'll try." she said, smiling.

"Okay then Rosy, you've got yourself a new, _real, _friend." I said.

She smiled and we began to start walking around.

"So what do we do first?" she asked.

"Well, first we need to see if we can reverse the effects of that ring, that, umm, broke your brain." I said.

"Okay, when do we start?" she asked.

"Immediately." I replied as we walked back to her home.

* * *

**OKAY, HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosy Gets Sane and a Girl's Day Out

**MEGHAN'S POV.**

We had walked back to her home which was a tan house with a green roof. We stepped inside and I was surprised. I wasn't expecting her to be so classy.

She had white walls with floral designs, hardwood floors with a hot pink and black large oval rug in the living room along with a tv, a couch and coffee table. There was a kitchen big enough for one person and a dining area with a brown table and brown chairs with a light above it. It was nice actually.

"Wow, nice. You've got some style." I stated.

She smiled.

"Thank you." she replied.

We walked to her room which was a few feet down the hall. I was surprised again, when saw her room.

She had white walls and hot pink carpeting. There was a bed with black and hot pink floral designed comforting and sheets. There was a desk, and a bedside table with a lamp. It was nice.

"Nice and nice again. You really have got an eye for design." I complimented.

"Thanks again, Meghan." she said.

"Okay, now it's time to get started, the first thing we need to do, is cure you of your-"

"Broken brain?" she said.

"Illness, I was gonna say illness. But yes, exactly."

"But how?" she asked, lacking hope, as it was clearly noticeable.

"Don't worry; I may have just the thing to help." I said.

I then reached into the light blue and black Buddha bag I had been carrying, and pulled out an old looking book. I blew dust off the cover, which went in her direction, making her cough and sneeze a little bit. We fanned the dust away. Once it cleared, I flipped it to a certain page, finding what I was looking for.

"What is that?" Rosy asked, curiously.

"Well, during my travels, I found quite a few interesting things. This spell book is one of them." I explained.

"Spell book, you mean, like magic?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah, now are you ready to become sane Rosy?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she replied looking nervous, but determined.

"Alright, now there is a spell that just might help. Okay?"

She looked nervous, but determined.

"Yes, if it'll help me get normal and get Scourgey's attention, so he'll stop ignoring me." she said, looking down.

'_The poor thing, she really does need help…'_

"Alright, here we go. Now before we start, I'll just tell you now, you might feel some pain as the spell goes on, but as soon as it's done, you should be fine. Okay?" I asked her.

She gulped, but slowly, and nervously, nodded her head.

"Alright, here goes." I stated.

She took a deep breath, and I started to recite the incantation.

_"Okay…Elaka namn nammen atchu atchu eleka nammen, eleka nammen nammen atchu atchu eleka nammen, let this young one not be tainted with dark thought, though she had been tempted, now let her do no harm! Grant this girl peace, let live her life peacefully, let her spirit be born anew, let her be good! Let her be good! Let her be a new person. Let her be! Give her peace, let her be changed for good!" _I chanted.

As I finished, I noticed that Rosy was now glowing and on the floor curled up in pain.

"Rosy, are you okay!? Rosy!?" I said frantically.

She looked up at me and spoke.

"What's happening to me?" she asked, frightened.

Then she reached for the small trash can by her bed and threw up in it. She looked terrible, and the spell hadn't even gotten all the way done.

Then the glowing turned from a dark hot pink to a lighter shade of hot pink as the darker shade lifted from her body and evaporated, leaving the lighter shade of hot pink.

I didn't know what to say, it was never this bad for someone to undergo this spell before. Then I noticed that she had started growing a little bit, by the time she had stopped growing, she looked like she was a year older than she really was, but only by a year. Just then, just like that, she stopped glowing and passed out on the spot…

* * *

**ROSY'S POV.** **HOURS LATER**

I woke up with a slight headache, it felt like something had hit me hard. I opened my eyes and saw Meghan, then it all came back, the spell, and passing out. Just then I heard Meghan speak.

"Finally you're awake, after you passed out I didn't know what had happened." she said.

I then saw my reflection in my drawer's mirror. I had grown.

"What happened, I got older, by a year it looks like. And my voice changed." I stated.

"I was wondering about that to, did you wish to be older?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I remember, as you were chanting, before the pain came, I made a wish in my head to be older, at least by a year, but I didn't expect it to come true." I said.

"That will happen sometimes. The magic given off and depending on how hard you wish, how much you want it, can sometimes make it a reality, in some sort of way, so congrats on your wish Rosy."

"Thanks." I responded.

"So how old were you before?" she asked.

"Sixteen." I replied.

"Then you must be seventeen now. So you're only two years younger than my brother now." she said, chuckling.

"Yeah, and thanks Meghan, really." I said smiling.

"Totally, but now, I think it's time we go shopping your old clothes wont fit anymore." she stated.

She was right. I was bigger now. I was taller, my quills were longer, my legs were lean, but just a bit muscular, my feet were bigger, my arms longer and I had a bigger chest, around the C-cup size. My eyelashes were also longer as well. My clothes had almost ripped a bit too. My shirt now looked like a tube top and my skirt barely covered my butt, plus, my shoes had almost completely ripped. Meghan was right, I need to go new-clothes-shopping.

"You're right, but I cant go anywhere in this stuff, it practically still ripping." I said.

"Good thing I always pack extra clothes then. Here." she said, reaching into her bag and tossing me some clothes.

"I'll wait until you're done, just call when you're finished." she said as she walked out the door.

I looked at the clothes for a second before putting them on. After I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Not to bad." I said to myself.

I had on a black short sleeved midriff shirt with a pair of light blue denim shorts and a pair of black and light blue converse. I had also taken a hair band and put my hair in a high pony tail. I put on a little mascara and a bit of lip gloss and blush. Then called Meghan back in after a minute.

When she came back in, she said,

"You look great, now come on I know just the place to shop." she said, pulling me with her as we left my house.

* * *

When we got to the mall, the second we walked in and started walking through, there were tons of guys staring at me and Meghan, some even who were with their girlfriends! The girls just looked at us, but mostly me, with envy and anger. I felt nervous, but also flattered that I was getting so much attention. We kept on walking, and still, more and more guys looked at me. Soon enough we got to the first store.

"Abercrombie and Fitch?" I asked as we walked in.

"Yeah, first store we have to go is here. They have a great fashion line."

"But everything is so classy, so great, so-"

"Expensive?" she guessed.

"Yeah, that." I said.

"Don't worry, that's what credit cards are for, plus I have credits here, I'm a usual customer." she explained.

"Alright." I said.

"Great, now let's do this!" she said excitedly.

I smiled, as we started shopping.

* * *

Hours later after we had gotten back, we had been to seven different stores in a nearby mall and had a completely new wardrobe. Once we got back and put the clothes away, we dropped down and sat on my bed, exhausted.

"Wow, we put the shop in 'shop 'till you drop!" Meghan said.

"Yeah. We sure do." I stated

It had been great, we had gone to Abercrombie, Tilly's, American Eagle, Hot Topic, Urban Outfitters, and so many other stores. It was just a great girls day out.

"Okay, now that we have a new wardrobe for you we need to get you ready for tomorrow." she said getting up. We walked to the living room, her own bags in her hands.

"Why, what's tomorrow?" I asked.

"When you re-meet the others."

I made a nervous groaning noise, and Meghan only smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. And remember to wear something nice. See ya tomorrow, Rosy." she said leaving.

Tomorrow was the big day, but the question was, would I be ready for this? To face everyone, to face…Scourge? I guess I would find out tomorrow.

I began to get ready for bed. As soon as I tucked myself in, I let sleep take over me, and for the first time, it was really peaceful…

* * *

**OKAY SECOND CHAP, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PLEASE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A New Person

**ROSY'S POV.**

I woke up the next morning, the sun's rays shining lightly on my eyes. I stretched as I yawn. I scratch the back of my head and rub my eyes, then everything from yesterday comes back and suddenly I'm a bit nervous. Today is when I'm supposed to go and, _re-introduce _myself to the others.

'_Am I really ready to do this?'_ I thought to myself.

Just then I heard someone knock at the door.

"Rosy, it's me Meghan." I heard her say loudly.

I got out of bed and grabbed my hot pink velvet robe, that went to just above my knees and had long sleeves. I slipped on my black and hot pink slippers, then headed to the door.

I opened it to find Meghan in a black short sleeved midriff with a silver and blue star on the front. She also had on black shorts that went to above her knees and black boot like converse and a silver and blue ring on each wrist and had her hair pulled into two ponytails, with one on the left side and one on the right and had on a bit of lip gloss.

"Hey, good you're up. We have a lot of work to do before you meet the others again."

"Okay." I said simply.

"Great, let's get to work!" she said, walking inside my home.

"Okay the first thing you need to do is shower and brush your teeth." she said.

"Alright, I'll be back down in fifteen minutes. Help yourself to anything." I said.

"Thanks Rosy, now go on."

I headed to the bathroom and started the shower. I pulled out my Cucumber & Melon body wash. It was my favorite. I grabbed a body scrubber and started to lather it up as I washed.

* * *

Twelve minutes later, I got out of the shower and walked to the sink and started to brush my teeth.

After that, I put my underwear and rob on, I headed back to the living room. I got Meghan and she said that the next thing to do, was to pick the right outfit. So, we headed back to my room.

"Hey, do you smell cucumbers and melons?" she asked.

"That's my body wash." I replied.

She smirked.

"That's are my brother's favorite mixed scent. I guess you really want him to like you." she said, chuckling.

I blushed.

"Now let's pick you out, a great outfit." she said.

After looking for about three hours, we found something.

"You look awesome Rosy!" Meghan said.

I looked myself over in the mirror.

I had on a black short sleeved shirt with a silver outlined and hot pink rose on it, that was dripping color into a puddle, like paint. I also had on a black and hot pink plaid, pleated skirt. It went to just above my knees and flared out just a little bit and had black sheer material underneath that went passed the skirt by and inch.

I also had on a loop chain black and hot pink belt that laid on my left hip and lower on my left, and the chain that the clasp clips to was only on fifth loop, so the rest of that part of the chain dangled, going back and forth as I would walk.

I had on black boots that went up to three inches below my knees. They had thin hot pink chains that went from the edge of the top of the boot to the middle and curved around. I also had fingerless short gloves and a black bow in my quill like hair that I had in a low pony tail that went to about mid-back.

I guess I did look pretty good. After a minute, Meghan started to do my make up. I just had on a bit of lip gloss, mascara and eye shadow. After a few more touch ups, we headed out and started to walk to the castle. As we did, we started to talk about what I would say, so as not to make a fool of myself.

"Okay, so, you know what to say right?" Meghan asked me.

"Yeah, but I still feel so nervous that I might throw up." I said. We laughed, but we both knew that it was a little true.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Plus, I'll be there the whole time."

"Alright, then I'm ready." I replied.

"Good, 'cause we're here." she said.

"What!?" I exclaimed, my voice going high.

I looked up to see that we had indeed gotten to the castle and suddenly, I was even more nervous than I was before.

I gulped then said,

"Uh, let's just bail, I changed my mind." I said a bit hastily, starting to turn and walk away, then Meghan grabbed my arms.

"No! No retreating now girl." she said shaking me slightly.

"Now come on, everyone is here." she said again, as she opened the doors and pulled me inside.

We walked to the conference room.

"I'll go in first and then you come in, okay?" she asked.

I nodded nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll do great. Trust me." she said before walking into the conference room, leaving me outside the door.

I gulped nervously again.

'_Here goes nothing…' _I thought to myself.

A few minutes later, Meghan motioned to me and said,

"Come on in, they're waiting for you." I walked into the rooms as Meghan spoke again.

"I present to you, the brand new, Rosy the Rascal." she said, presenting me.

As I walked in, I saw that everyone had surprised faces and that some of their mouths were hanging open. Some of them (and by that I mean, almost all the boys, save for Miles) were staring wide eyed at me and my body. But the person I noticed doing it the most was…Scourge.

He had pushed his shades up to make sure he was seeing clearly. He even blanked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes. Then he suddenly smirked at me, showing off his sharp, but really hot teeth. I got nervous and blushed slightly.

"Well, I have to say, sis. You sure did a great number on her. But are you sure she's stable now?" he asked.

And to be honest, his words hurt a bit. Then Meghan glared at him and spoke.

"Look, I know you're all hesitant on trusting her, but I'm telling you, she is completely safe now, she's a new person. But still, I will not tolerate or have you guys putting her down, she's my friend. So be good to her. Got it?" she asked menacingly. They all nodded nervously, even Scourge.

"Okay, now that the re-introductions are done, what should we do now. I mean we are all bored after all."

We were all silent, not sure on what to do, when I spoke up, for the first time since I got there.

"Well…we could go to the park, I mean there is enough space for all of us, and we can each do whatever…right?" I asked, nervously. They all turned to me, and I blushed and looked down nervously.

"That's a great idea, Rosy. Plus we can all get to really know you more. What do you guys say, cool?" Meghan asked.

They all looked to Scourge who stood up.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go then." he said.

Everyone started to get up as well and head towards the door, as I walked out I could feel Scourge's stare on me. I turned slightly and out of the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me, with a slight smirk. I smirked back, feeling my confidence rise as we headed to the park.

'_This will certainly be interesting…"_ I thought to myself as we neared the park.

* * *

**OKAY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. SORRY FOR TH LATE UPDATE, SCHOOL AND STUFF. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME, PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Let Me Hurt You One More Time?

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

It hadn't taken long for us to get to the park. Rosy and Meghan walked ahead, leaving the rest of us to whisper and talk to each other, and one could only guess who it was about.

"Do you actually think that Meghan was able to turn that nutcase normal?" Alicia asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, for all we know she could just be faking and planning on trying to kill us the second she has the chance." Fiona agreed.

"While that is true, you must admit, she is one hell of a looker." Patch said eyeing her like candy.

I don't know why but it ticked me off a bit to watch him eye her like he did. Just then Alicia slapped his shoulder.

"Will you get your head out of the gutter! This is no time to be making googly eyes." she said sharply.

"Hey, I'm not making googly eyes, I'm merely…admiring her older figure."

Alicia and Miles rolled their eyes and Fiona just looked disgusted.

"What do you think Scourge? I mean you have to admit, she does look pretty hot." Patch said.

I looked her over. And I will admit it, just not out loud, Rosy did look hot. She had a nice figure. Long legs, pretty face, nice waist, and upstairs wasn't bad at all, if you catch my drift. She, without a doubt look beautiful and exotic, not that I would say that out loud.

"Eh' she's alright, I guess." I said.

I looked over at Rosy again and saw that she had been looking back slightly, she turned her head away quickly, and I smirked.

"Well, I say, as long as she isn't trying to harm or kill _us_, it might not be as bad." Miles said.

We made it to the park soon and for a moment it was just an awkward silence.

"Well, come on guys, it's time for you to really get to know Rosy." Meghan said.

She pulled out a large blanket from her bag and laid it out. We each sat down and Meghan spoke up again.

"Okay, now who would like to start?" She asked.

Miles raised his hand. And Meghan nodded for him to go on.

"Is this some kind of support group. Because if it is, you picked the wrong people for it." he stated.

"No it's not Miles, next question. Anyone?" Meghan asked.

Alicia spoke up.

"Okay, how exactly did you get older and a new look."

"Meghan helped me, she used this spell to, um, make me sane again." Rosy said.

'_Her voice sounds beautiful…wait…WHAT!?' _I thought in my head.

"That only is have my question." Alicia said snobbishly.

"During the spell I wished to be at least a year older, and to my surprise it came true." Rosy stated again.

"Magic knows, no bounds, so I guess that answers that." Meghan said.

"So, wait, you're not going to try and kill us again are you, I mean you are an ex-psychopath." Miles spoke up. And Rosy seemed to look a bit hurt.

"No I wont, I'm completely normal now. I don't want to hurt, or kill, or smash any of you." she said.

"Not even me?" I asked, look king straight at her. But she wouldn't make eye contact with me, though she had with everyone else.

"No, not even you Scourge." she said hastily.

What was with her? I looked at Meghan and gave her a look asking that question. But she only sent me a look, as if asking 'Seriously? You don't know?'

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Patch asked her.

"I just want to start over, and if you would give me a chance…I…I want to be friends with you guys." she said.

We all gave her surprised looks. Then Meghan spoke up.

"Of course they'll give you a chance Rosy. _Right?_" She said giving us death glare warnings.

"Don't force them Meghan." Rosy said, then turned to face me. "It's your call Scourge." she said, her head held low, as if waiting for me to say no.

"Sure." I said, they all looked at me shocked, even Meghan and Rosy. "If Meg says that you can be trusted, and that you deserve a chance, then I'll take her word for it. We'll give you another shot."

Rosy looked at me and smiled slightly, with a light blush.

"I guess that settles it, so who's hungry?" Meghan said.

We all raised our hands.

"Okay, you guys can go and take Rosy with you, Scourge I need to talk to you." she said.

"Alright." I said.

Rosy looked nervous as she headed off with the others, soon when they were out of earshot.

"So what did you want to talk about sis?" I asked.

"Did you really mean what you said about giving Rosy a chance?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. Huh, I guess that you've been rubbing off on me since you got here, sis." I said smirking.

"I guess so." she agreed.

"But still what was with her not making any eye contact with me besides when I said she had another chance?" I asked her.

"Really? Scourge, you've hurt her so much over the years. Now that she's normal, she isn't sure how to act around you. She's nervous, and on top of that, not to mention hurting on the inside. And the comments you all made about how she used to be and not being sure if she's trustworthy, aren't really helping."

I nodded my head. "I get it."

"Just try and make her feel more excepted and get the others to do so as well, okay?"

"Sure thing sis." I said.

"That's all I ask of you. For now." she said chuckling. I laughed with her.

I saw the others coming back and talking to Rosy as well. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

After we finished eating we were just hanging out in the park. After a while, I noticed that Rosy was gone.

"Hey, Meg, where's Rosy?" I asked.

"She went on a walk down the stone path, that way." she said, point towards the pond and past it.

"Thanks, I think that I'll go talk to her." I said.

"Good, but don't be stupid. Okay?" she joked.

I rolled my eyes and was off.

* * *

I walked down the path, until I saw a pink hedgehog. I walked faster until I caught up with her.

"Hey mind if I walk with you?" I asked.

"Sure." she sad softly.

We just walked, no talking, just walked.

"Look, I know that I hurt you." I said, she turned to me.

"But, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, I'm sorry."

"I understand, it's okay." she said, looking away from me.

"No it's not okay." I said, turning and facing her.

"Look, I know you hurt me, do you think I don't know that, but I'm trying to forget all that, but it's hard, especially with you making the comments you and the others did about what I used to be, so can we please drop it?" she asked, sounding really annoyed. Which only made me get annoyed and slightly mad.

"Oh so I should have lied then. What were you expecting?! You used to be my attempted murderess for crying out loud! I don't know if you know this, but that's not something people will forget easily." I snapped.

"Yeah I know! But don't forget that you are the reason why I went crazy in the first place! If you weren't such a jerk then-" she didn't finish, seeing as how I cut her off.

I also noticed that the others weren't to far away, but I didn't care. I looked over to Meghan, who was giving me a look that said, _'This is going to_ far' and shaking her head.

"Hello, I'm called Evil Sonic for a reason! I'm his anti! What, are you new or something? You may be older and sane again, but you're still acting like the annoying, insane, little brat that you were before, so I guess you haven't changed very much after all." I spat.

I looked at her, and saw that she was on the brink of letting tears fall. she inhaled deeply, then turned and bolted away. I looked back at the others and saw Meghan shaking her head and looking at me disappointedly. The others all just looked down, not sparing me even a glance. I sighed, then bolted off in a different direction.

* * *

Once I had stopped, I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and saw that I had a text from Meghan.

**You better fix this and fast. I'm so disappointed in you bro…**

I sighed once again. I knew what I did, and I actually felt guilty about it. Meghan was right, I needed to fix this… I bolted off once again until I came to Rosy's house. I knew she was here because her light was on in her room and the others told me that she had gone back home. I banged on the door and yelled,

"Rosy, it's me! Open up!"

No answer.

"Look, let me apologize, I went to far."

Still nothing, weird…

"Rosy?" I asked.

No sound at all…that can't be good.

"Rosy open the door!" I yelled.

Not being able to stand it anymore, I broke the door down. Once inside I could hear a faint whimper. I ran down the hall till I got to what I assumed to be her room. I opened the door and looked in.

What the hell!?

I opened the door to find Rosy crying and wrapping up her bloody arms, just above her wrists. And there on her bedside table was a kitchen butter knife, the sharp edge of the blade, covered, in blood, Rosy's blood. Only one thought came to my mind as I rushed over to her…

'_What have I done to her…?'_

* * *

**OKAY, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT SCHOOL DOES COME FIRST PLUS I'VE BEEN WRITING OTHER CHAPTERS FOR OTHER STORIES. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED, A BIG SHOCKER HUH? BUT STILL PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'll Be Here, Always

**SCOURGE'S POV. (CONTINUED)**

I rushed over to her and took her wrists in my hands. Why? Why would she do this. Did I really drive her this far?

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!? I shouted at her.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU ASSHOLE!? She yelled back.

I was completely unable to think about what to say, I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you insane-again!? You could kill yourself!" I exclaimed.

"Why would you care, it seems like you would be happy about. So I ask again, why would you care!? She yelled.

That was a good question, why would I care. I mean this was the same girl who had tried to kill me on numerous occasions. But now she wasn't that girl anymore. She was a young women, she was a new person… but I had still broken her, to the point of self inflicted bodily harm. Meghan was right, I couldn't just keep running from everything, and I did need to fix this, and I planned on it.

I let out a heavy breath and held her wrists less tightly. I took the remaining gauge on one arm and continued wrapping it. Then moved on to the next one. I looked up to Rosy and saw that she looked surprised, and close to tears again. Just as I started the next arm, I heard a voice I know all to well.

"Rosy, Scourge where are you guys!?" it was Meghan.

"In here sis!" I called out.

She rushed to the room and was asking question as she did. Her voice was getting louder, meaning she was almost here. Then she rushed through the opening while speaking.

"Scourge did you find her!? Tell me what's-" she stopped short and gasped. She looked shocked and worried at the same time.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" she screamed.

I explained to her what had happened while I continued to wrap Rosy's other arm. Needless to say, Meghan was practically hysterical as she spoke.

"Why!? Rosy, how could you do this to yourself!? It's not the answer!" she yelled.

Rosy let tears fall once more and she was on the very brink of being hysterical now.

"Why should it matter!? Why should it matter to anyone!? No one cared or took any notice of it before. No one cared. And I wouldn't have killed myself either. I make sure to cut above the vein." Rosy stated.

That was when I spoke up.

"That doesn't matter, cutting isn't the answer Rosy." I said sternly.

She turned to me and glared.

"Why should it matter. No one even cared before."

"I understand that, but you have to stop, you can't do this a second time!" I said.

"HA! Are you kidding!? This isn't the first time. _This, _has been going on for a while, no one ever noticed is all. No one ever noticed the cuts I would have on my arms even when I was out in a short sleeve shirt. I knew people wouldn't know! That people wouldn't. and I certainly didn't have to worry about you or any of the others seeing or doing anything about, right!?" she asked me, fresh tears streamed down her face.

By now her eyes were really red and puffy. But still, she had a point. But I was starting to remember a few times when I would be fighting her, while she tried to kill me. And the cuts she had on her arms now became more apparent as I continued to think about it. She was right, this wasn't the first time, but it would be the last.

"Well, am I right?" she asked, not yelling anymore.

"…Yes…" I said.

Meghan was looking down at the floor. I could tell she was to upset and disappointed in both of us to even look at Rosy and I.

She chuckled.

"And you wonder why I was screwed up in the head. The source of that state of mind I was in was because of you. Or did you forget?" she asked me.

"Rosy-" I tried, but was cut off.

"No wait, I know! Better yet, you just didn't care! That makes more sense. But what could I have possibly expected, like you said, you're evil Sonic. I should have seen it coming, shouldn't o have!?" she asked.

"Rosy, just listen-" I tried but was cut off.

"No, I don't want to hear it, okay Scourge. You're getting your wish, I'm out of your life and staying out. You were able to break me. But isn't that what you're good at, breaking people's spirits until there's nothing left of them!?" she yelled.

By now, I was getting angry again. I needed to stop this and now.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!? I KNOW I HURT YOU, LIKE SO MANY OTHER PEOPLE, BUT YOU ARE GONNA LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY THIS!" she was startled at my outburst.

She shrunk back a bit, even Meghan had brought her head up from being startled. But right now, I didn't care. I had something to say and Rosy was going to listen.

"I KNOW WHAT I DID TO YOU FOR ALL THOSE YEARS! I KNOW THAT I WAS THE SOURCE OF YOUR PROBLEMS AND YOU BEING INSANE! AND I KNOW THAT I MESSED UP! BUT DAMMIT ROSALINDA, I'M SORRY!" I yelled at her.

I looked to her again, she wasn't the angry, depressed and self harming girl she was before. Now she was a girl who was scared and confused. She was becoming the girl she used to be before the Ring of Acorns again. Then I did something no one expected…I hugged her.

She stiffened at the embrace, but slowly, though hesitantly, hugged back. I looked to Meghan who had a smile on her face and was nodding her head in approval.

Once Rosy and I pulled from the hug, she spoke.

"You were such an ass." she said giggling.

I frowned, making her giggle even more, then she spoke.

"But I do except your apology. And just to clear the air…I ask forgiveness, for the things that I've done and said. For the things you blame me for." she said.

"But, you guys, I think you both know that there's blame to share, and none of it seems to matter anymore." Meghan said.

We smiled at her.

"So, do you think you guys can start over and be friends now?" Meghan asked us.

"I think that can be arranged." I said, then turned to Rosy. "Do you concur?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." she said, then hugged me again.

Looks like things might just work out.

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER. ROSY'S POV.**

Okay, so I've been living here with the others here at Castle Acorn. After a lot of talking, Meghan and Scourge convinced me to come live there. I had also stopped cutting myself, that might have been one of the reasons why they wanted me to stay there, so that they could make sure I wouldn't hurt myself. Of course they had told the others as well what had happened, so one of them would always check up on me. It could get a tiny bit annoying, but was still appreciated. Now that I think about it, it seems stupid-that I would hurt myself, but I digress. The others had also taken a friendly liking to me over time.

My friendship with Scourge had become better as well. I'll admit, there were a few bumps here and there when we first started being friends, but now things are smooth. About the only thing was that he would jokingly flirt with me. I would always try not to blush, but sometimes I couldn't help it. It seemed like sometimes he was sincere about what he would say when he flirted. But besides that, everything was fine.

Meghan and I became great friends as well. It seems like things really are different here now. But in a good way.

I was walking down the hall of the castle, when I saw Scourge, and he called me over.

"Hey, are you up for going with me to get lunch, I'm stuck with getting everyone's for the next three weeks." he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I lost a bet to Miles. So you in?" he asked.

I giggled.

"Sure let's go." I said as we began to walk out the castle doors.

"By the way, how did you know my full name was Rosalinda?" I asked.

"Oh, that, I just guessed, and then Miles ran some background checks, and we found out that was your full first name. It's a nice one." he said smirking.

I blushed slightly, yeah, that was Scourge for you.

As we walked, I could tell that things were going to be different, I had been thinking it a lot lately. And now I know that with everything I've been through, from the mental problems, to being turned to normal, the tears, and meeting the people I know now and the ones that I've started over with, have changed me, for good.

Wow, cheesy I know, but still, not bad for a rose in recovery…

* * *

**THE END. OKAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
